


I bet even a student like you didn't know

by MaiRuriko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Leorio-sensei, M/M, Mai-chan's first fic!, Medical School AU, kinda OOC, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiRuriko/pseuds/MaiRuriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio-sensei give Kurapika an extra subject as a reward. Mai-chan's first fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bet even a student like you didn't know

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally finished! Mai-chan is a bit surprised with Mai-chan's own fic, it looks weird, I don't like it, personally. I was thinking about some adult tension and some flirting in this fic, but it turned out like a shitty shoujo manga, duh.
> 
> I know it's a bad idea to write an AU for my first time, but I already give up. Mai-chan's working hard for this fic, so just enjoy everyone!  
> (Anyway, for that Adult Kiss, I was inspired by Evangelion. When Misato kisses Shinji before her death, heheh.)

"Leorio-sensei"

The blonde shyly opens the office door, and looking at his teacher while leaning to the door frame.

"What is it Kurapika? Something's wrong?" He asks. Kurapika slowly stepped in and closes the door. "Sensei, I want to ask some things about what you're explained on yesterday class."

The 'sensei' raises an eyebrow. "Wow, it seems that that subject is pretty hard huh, even for a smart student like you." Leorio grins. "It must be the cause you looked so confused yesterday."

Kurapika blushes, "i-i think so," he bite his lip. "I- I apologize Leorio-sensei, it seems like I didn't do my best this time." He bows.

That's Kurapika, he always do his best in class. He wants to be the number one all the time, and aside of getting good grades, he have to impress the teachers too.

Especially, maybe, in front of his Leorio-sensei.

"Woah, hey, calm down Kurapika. I'm not rushing you. It's not like I'm dissapointed." He pauses, and and takes a breath. "Beside, I'm proud that you came here to ask me. It's rare to have a diligent student like you." He smiled, and Kurapika sighed in relief.

"Is that so..?" He smiled back. "Thank you so much sensei, let's get started then." The blonde put his books on Leorio's desk and smiled even more.

The teacher is getting enthusiastic. "Okay! First open page 536..."

\------

"....and that's it! Do you get it now?" 

"Y-yes, I feel much better now, it wasn't as bad as I thought. Thank you so much Leorio-sensei." He bows once again, and Leorio rubs his student's head. The other one just blushed and surprised. "Now that's Kurapika I know." He said calmly and smiled. 

Kurapika looked up and rubbed his head where Leorio touched it. "W-why you always do that sensei, it's not good to treat your student like that." He growls, Leorio just smiled. "Sorry, I just liked it, no one's sees us, right?"

Kurapika's getting upset, he's not intended to have a secret relationship with a teacher. All he wants is just studying and become a doctor to cure his friend back in his hometown.

Though he knows.. That he had a special feeling on Leorio-sensei.

He doesn't know for sure, but being a diligent student must be affected to his relationship with the teachers, he spent a lot of times with Leorio out of school schedule.. For study of course. He feels so happy when sensei's with him, but...

"Anyways," Leorio stood up, and Kurapika follows him and stand up from his chair. "We've been a good friends, right? As a teacher and student, I mean. How about, uh ,I give you an Extra Subject?" He said it clearly, but he seems nervous about something.

Kurapika's eyes wide opened, it's not something that he expected to come out from his teacher's mouth. "It-it is, yeah, maybe. What's that extra subject, then? I'll be glad to." He didn't know why, but his face heated up even more, looks like Leorio's words has a special meaning. 

Leorio walks towards him, and he stepped back, it repeated until the older man pinned Kurapika to the wall. The blonde's heart is racing hard, it almost like his blood is boiling. The teacher he always thinks and be confused of, now leaning to him, his hand touched the wall to keep Kurapika in there. When Kurapika's dark grey eyes met the dark brown eyes, he gulped.

"W-what is it.. Sensei?"

The doctor sighed, and prepare some courage before he start talking.

"Look." Then he pauses, and takes a long breath. "Before I told you about the extra subject, I just want you to now that.."

The blonde gulped, and preparing for Leorio to say another words.

"...that I can't see you as one of my student anymore."

Kurapika did not expecting this too.

"E-eh?! What do you--" Kurapika says in response. "W-wait I haven't finished!" He cuts Kurapika's word.

"My feeling is.. Is not usual for a teacher to his student. So after I say this, uh, how do I put this. I'll see you differently. And i.. um, I hope you'll see me differently too, because--"

"Because?" Kurapika asked curiously.

He gulped, and say it in earnest. "because I love you."

It silence for a moment. The blonde is really, really happy at the moment, though he's still confused. After a moment, he finally speaks up. "I-i'm--"

His words cutted by an agressive kiss. Leorio's lips are hot, and it's pushing his surprised lips. Leorio rotated his face a bit, deepening the kiss.

When Leorio finally break the kiss Kurapika speaks up. "Sensei--" he pauses, 'not sensei anymore, huh.." And smiled.

"I mean, Leorio." Leorio's eyes wide opened as he surprised. "I'm glad you do, I love you too."

Kurapika put his arms on Leorio's neck and kisses him, he closes his eyes. And the other man kisses back.

They broke the kiss, and Leorio grins. "You're doing it wrong, kid."

He froze.

"W-WHAT?!" Kurapika shouts. "What did I do wrong?!" Leorio just laughs.

"The kiss." He grins, and start to kiss him again, but now he licks Kurapika's lower lip a bit.

"I bet even a student like you didn't know, you're still young after all."

Yes, he is, Kurapika is 16, but Leorio's age doesn't so far from him too, He's 19, although his face looks older.

"It's an adult kiss, baby. You have to learn more about it."

Kurapika doesn't know how to response, he didn't have time too, because the teacher is giving him another lesson.

Leorio licks the blonde lower lip again and bite it slowly, Kurapika just response with a moan. He's not sure what's happening here.

"When I give you a 'signal' you should open your mouths."

Kurapika nodded slowly and Leorio repeats, now he opens his mouth and the other putting his tongue inside Kurapika's mouth.

After a while exploring his mouth, Leorio pulled out and grinned.

"Understand?"

Kurapika is panting hard, but he still do his best to reply. "I.. Understand.."

Leorio smiled mischievously and slip his knee between the blonde's legs.

"Ah-- what are you--"

"Don't talk while the teacher is giving lecture."

The blonde just sighed and smiled. Leorio slip a hand to the younger one's pants. Kurapika chocked, and Leorio laughs.

"Don't worry Kurapika, it won't hurt. Just watch what I do."

Kurapika gulped, the other one lowered his legs and now he's holding his weight his knees. Then start to tug the blonde pants down.

"A-ah!"

"Calm down, it's okay." Leorio takes Kurapika's hand and looks up to him. "You're okay with this right?" Leorio asks. The blonde tried to smile and crease Leorio's cheek.

"..Yes, please continue." He smiled and blushes.

Leorio smiled back, putting his hands on Kurapika's hips, and start sucking his thighs, he swirled his tongue, sucking it even harder.

"A-aah! L-Leorio!"

Leorio's too good at this, it's not like he doesn't know anything about this kind of things. He's a teenager too, he had see some dirty pictures and such accidentally. But there's some kind of things Leorio did to him that he didn't know.

Then later he things, of course doing it is different from just looking at people doing it.

It's already about 6 pm, the other teachers are already on the teachers dorm. It seems like it's just two of them in the whole building, so he didn't have to hold back his screams. Leorio didn't tell him to keep his voice down too, anyway.

Kurapika is at his limit, there's a weird feeling at the base of his erection. It starting to hurt too, he moan even louder. And the man undereath him laughs. It's his first time, of course he didn't last long.

"L-Leorio, I'm.. Something is.."

"I know, I know. Just let it out." His voice is muffled, Kurapika laughs.

"Y-You know, ahh, I still have to make m-myself.. more getting used to t-this, hnn, so.."

Leorio looks up to him. "So?"

Kurapika still tried hard to smile even with the weird feeling on his thighs. "D-don't.. Aahh..! Don't get mad.. When I accidentally call.. You 'sensei'.. A-ahn!"

The older man knows that his new lover now is really at his limit, he squeeze Kurapika's hand instead of giving response to him. The blonde moans even louder, squeezing Leorio's hand back, screamed, and came.

\----

"Things changed very fast, right?" He says while patting Kurapika's head. The blonde is sitting on his lap right now, he ask for it.

"Yeah, very much." He smiled. "But it's good, right? I'm tired to talk formally to you, 'sensei'"

He laughs. "Maybe someday we should live together.. after you cure him, I'd love to help too."

He jumped. "How did you know..?" He asked, looking at his new lover. 

Leorio smiled, his hand move to Kurapika's cheek. "I know everything, that's why I always try to support you." He kisses the blonde's forehead.

He smiled, speechless, and leaned closer. "Then, what should I do in the meantime before that?"

His new lover grins. "Study hard, of course. But for now, how about.. I give you a homework?"

Kurapika's smile goes brighter, and put his arms around his former sensei's neck.

Giving him an adult kiss, as for practice.


End file.
